In the liquid crystal display according to prior art, the liquid crystal display panel is generally located on the backlight module, and the backlight module provides the positioning mechanism of the liquid crystal display panel and the fixture mechanism of the driving board at the same time. Then, with the front frame of the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal display panel is locked to be fixed on the backlight module. When the liquid crystal display panel is damaged or the display fault happens and the liquid crystal display panel needs to be replaced. The procedure of replacing the liquid crystal display panel is more complicated (for instance, the backlight module has to be disassembled at the same time). Therefore, it is common for return to factory for replacement. The replacement efficiency is low and the cost is high.